Mala copia
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: Has sido rechazado por veintinueve chicas, tienes un cabello llamativo, aunque no teñido; y te empieza a gustar la hermana menor del capitán del club de basquet. Y es ahí, cuando te das cuenta de que ¡oh!, eres una mala copia del tío pelirrojo de aquella serie animada que solías ver de pequeño.
1. La vida amorosa de chico

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pero la mala versión de Slam Dunk, sí.**

 **Cualquier parecido es sólo coincidencia (?).**

* * *

 **Mala copia**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

—Lo siento, no me gustan los chicos como tú.

¿Como él? ¿Qué significaba eso?, pensó indignado. Sin embargo, en esa oportunidad, la muchacha se fue, dejándolo como un idiota en medio del corredor. Bien, la chica era linda, pero tampoco era que estuviera loquito por ella ni nada por el estil...

—¡Uoh, Natsu Dragneel, has sido rechazado por la chica número diez, cómo se siente eso!— exclamó el rubio del grupo, para luego volver a la tarea de hacer sonar la chicharra.

—Maldita sea, cállate.

—Lo lamento, Natsu, pero no detendré a Sting— oyó que decía el más serial de todos.

Cheney hijo de puta, pensó.

—Yo tampoco— sonrió un moreno.

—Pero si a ti no te obedece, Cobra— se burló uno de perforaciones.

Éste último sólo logró que el llamado Cobra lo mirara con los ojos entrecerrados. Y una mierda, volvió a pensar Natsu. El primero le jodía, y los demás no se preocupaban de saber cómo estaba.

Empero, decidió que estaba mejor así.

* * *

—Perdona, Natsu-san, ya hay alguien que me gusta— Yukino se sonrojó, para luego salir corriendo de ahí.

Y él palideció. Oh, claro, cómo no. Porque ya sabía lo que venía.

—¡Uoh, la chica número trece, amigo Natsu!

Él frunció el ceño ante eso. Sting era un imbécil. Y por eso, en ese instante, se volteó para mirar a Rogue.

—No.

Y Rogue también era un imbécil.

—Todos sois unos idiotas.

—Pero si a mi no me lo has pedido, Natsu— dijo Erik con el palillo de una paleta sobresaliendo entre sus labios.

El chico lo miró, tal como había hecho con Rogue, y lo observó. Al final el pelirrojo sonrió aún más.

—No.

—Te mataré, Cobra— farfulló.

* * *

—No me gustan con el cabello teñido— sentenció.

—¡Mi cabello no es teñido maldita sea!— gritó, haciendo a Kagura fruncir el ceño.

—Mucho menos si el teñido es de un color afeminado.

Natsu enfureció ante eso.

—¡No es afeminado!

—¡Natsu, no lo hagas, piensa como si fuera una chica!— exclamó Sting atrapándolo por los hombros y torso junto a Rogue y Gajeel.

—¡Es una chica, estúpido!— gruñó Gajeel, dándole como pudo, una colleja.

Erik por su parte, se dirigió donde Kagura, quien estaba bastante cabreada por el comentario de Sting; para convencerla de que el oxigenado y Natsu eran unos estúpidos. Al final la chica asintió, siendo convencida por las palabras del moreno, y se fue, olvidando prometer que los golpearía más tarde.

* * *

Los chicos rieron al ver la expresión de completa rendición que tenía Natsu. El mismo Natsu que nunca parecía darse por vencido.

—Pero vamos, no te preocupes, ya nos deshicimos de aquella pocilga, y ahora estamos en preparatoria.

—Por lo tanto, hay más chicas— dijo Gajeel, secundando lo que estaba diciendo Erik.

—No interrumpas, gracias.

Natsu sonrió ante eso con nuevos ánimos, y mucho más feliz.

—¡Por supuesto!— se separó del columpio —¡Cómo no lo había pensado antes, quedan muchas chicas, y ninguna me conoce!— rió a carcajadas, haciendo suspirar a Rogue, y logrando por el alto tono que había alcanzado su voz, que Sting se cayera de la grada del parque en la que dormitaba.

* * *

—Me gustas, Hisui— murmuró muy sonrojado.

La chica de aquella ocasión parpadeó con confusión.

—¿Quién eres?— dijo ella luego de unos momentos.

Natsu boqueó como pez ante la respuesta. No tenía eso planeado.

Y Rogue sonrió desde los arbustos, al lado de Sting, quien ya tenía preparada la bulla, y de los otros dos.

—Literalmente, no te conocen— se burló, ganándose las risas de Erik y Gajeel.

Puesto que Sting ya estaba con Natsu y la chica a quien el de cabello afeminado sólo le conocía el nombre —con suerte— y el aula.


	2. Lis, un tal Jackal, y ¿Luigi?

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pero la mala versión de Slam Dunk, sí.**

 **Nota: Lo olvidaba, Natsu tiene el cabello largo. Digo, para que se lo imaginen así. xD**

* * *

 **Mala copia**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

—Lo lamento mucho, Natsu— murmuró sonrojándose y mordiendo su labio inferior.

—... ¿Qué?— musitó el muchacho, sorprendido.

Ella soltó un jadeo desesperado.

—B-bueno... A mi me gusta un chico del club de baloncesto de otro instituto y...

—¿Otro chico?— susurró atontado.

—Perdona— susurró ella también, dándole un abrazo.

Natsu muy desconcertado, pasó sus brazos por la cintura de la chica, y luego sonrió con un brillo malicioso que ella no pudo notar.

.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué ella lo está abrazando? ¿No debería correr? ¿O Natsu no debería parecer derrotado? ¿Por qué sonríe de esa manera?

—¡Oxigenado, cierra la boca!— exclamaron al mismo tiempo Erik y Gajeel, luego se miraron entre ellos, y comenzaron a discutir porque uno le copiaba al otro, y viceversa.

La verdad, reclamaban por estupideces, como siempre.

—Pero...

—Sting, has cuenta como que es una de esas telenovelas estúpidas que ves, ¿vale?— dijo Rogue, para luego voltear hacia los otros dos —Y ustedes dos, dejad de pelear por cosas tan patéticas, no pareciera que estáis ya en el instituto.

Sting asintió ante lo dicho por su amigo, y miró fijamente hacia la escena. La verdad es que le recordaba a la escena de Juan José y Margarita Mercedes Delgado.

.

—N-no importa— le dijo separándose un poco —. Y dime, ¿cómo se llama, Lis?

—¿Quién?— parpadeó con confusión, pero luego lo pensó bien, y entendió a lo que se refería —Ah... bueno, él se llama Jackal— murmuró sonrojada.

 _Jackal._

 _Jackal._

 ** _Jackal._**

Y entonces, ese nombre habría quedado gravado en la mente de Natsu Dragneel para toda la vida.

* * *

—Entonces, Natsu— comenzó a hablar Erik, curioso —. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Parte del cabello de Natsu calló sobre sus ojos, y dejó de caminar.

—Me rechaz—.

—¡Lo sabía, lo sabía, Lisanna-san ha sido la chica número veintinueve!— comenzó a gritar Sting, sólo para recibir un golpe en la nuca.

—¡Si quiera déjame terminar, ¿no?!

Rogue soltó un suspiro y tomó a un Sting inconsciente de la camisa, para arrastrarlo por los pasillos del instituto.

—Ignóralo, Natsu.

Él al escuchar a Rogue entrecerró los ojos. ¿Que lo ignorara cuando ya por su cuenta tuvo que deshacerse de él?

—Entonces, Salamander, ¿nos sigues contando?— preguntó Gajeel desde atrás.

—Pues que me rechazó porque ya había un chico que le gustaba— masculló.

Erik y el de piercings alzaron una ceja.

—¿Quién?— preguntaron al unísono.

—Un tal Jackal.

—No conozco ningún Jackal— soltó Rogue.

Siguieron caminando por unos momentos, en completo silencio, e ignorando las miradas indiscretas de algunos estudiantes de primero.

—Yo tampoco— reiteró Erik.

—Dijo que estaba en el club de baloncesto de otra escuela.

—Ah— dijo Cheney sin demasiado interés.

—...

—¿Por qué os calláis?— preguntó entonces Erik alzando una ceja.

—...

—Salamander, ¿piensas lo mismo que yo?

—¿A las tres?

—Ajá. Una...

—¡Dos, tres!— exclamó Gajeel.

—¡Entrar al club de baloncesto!— gritó a todo pulmón.

Y Erik al oír eso sonrió de lado.

Y Rogue alzó una ceja.

Y Gajeel también.

... Sting siguió inconsciente.

—No pensábamos para nada lo mismo— bufó.

—¡Eres un desgraciado, me has hecho gritar sólo!

—Ah no, eso sí que no. Tú sólo has gritado como si la vida se te fuera si no lo hacías, Salamander.

—¡Pero—!

Se detuvo porque sintió una mano tocando su hombro, al parecer la persona de atrás intentaba llamarlo. Frunció el ceño y puso una expresión del demonio, sólo para girarse y encontrarse con una chica.

Mierda, una chica.

—Perdona... ¿tú has sido el que ha gritado que quiere entrar al club de baloncesto?— preguntó con una dulce sonrisa.

Natsu parpadeó confundido, mientras sus demás amigos miraban curiosos la escena.

—¿S-si? E-eso creo— se sonrojó.

Ella sonrió aún más.

—¡Genial!— la oyeron exclamar, y por un mísero momento, Natsu reparó en que dos chicas iban detrás de ella, pero las ignoró y se centró en la linda chica de ojos de café —Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, y conozco a la perfección el club de baloncesto. ¿Qué me dices de ti, cómo te llamas?— cuestionó, extendiendo su mano para que él la estrechara.

 _Lucy Heartfilia..._

—Yo... yo...

Los tres chicos detrás de él alzaron una ceja con diversión al ver su reacción.

 _Típico de Natsu,_ pensaron.

—¡Yo soy Natsu Dragneel, es un placer, Luigi!

Él tomó su mano y la estrechó casi mecánicamente.

Y ella sonrió nerviosamente.

—Es Lucy.

* * *

 **Agradezco sus comentarios, y digo desde ya: responderé los _guest_ por aquí.**

 **E.N.D**

Dime tú cuándo no lo son (?). Estaría haciendo OOC si no lo fueran, ¿no crees? e-e Continuado, ya puedes dormir en paz (?) —okno. ¡Gracias por comentar!

 **kumikoson4**

¿Si? Bien, voy progresando, nunca me han dicho en un review "parece ser un buen inicio" o algo parecido. xD Y sí, es inusual, pero Gray y algunos más tienen otra misión precisamente en este fic, ¡así que sólo queda esperar! Aunque estoy segura de que no habrá que hacerlo mucho (?). 7u7 ¡Gracias de nuevo y a ti también por comentar! c:


End file.
